One More, Please
by Electronic Envy
Summary: Real quick late Valentine's Day fic. Royai. FIRST FANFIC ALERT! Rated to be safe.


**One More, Please**

Valentine's Day was, by far, the worst day of the year for the male subordinates of Roy Mustang.

Each and every year, they would pray that something terrible would happen on that day - a murder, a massacre, a declaration of war maybe! Any of these things seemed better than spending Valentine's Day in the office with the colonel.

Of course, plenty of single-men in the military had a pretty crummy day themselves, but Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fury had it particularly bad, since Roy's mere presence was a reminder that he was a lady's dream come true, and they were literally dateless losers.

But it certainly didn't help their egos that every single Valentine's day, Mustang would come staggering into the office, much later than usual, his arms so overflowed with letters, packages, and boxes of chocolate that some of them would fall to the floor with delicate thuds, before Roy managed to dump them all onto a corner of his desk. He wouldn't say a word to them, not so much as even nod at any of them. But he would sit at his desk, and, amazingly, actually begin work on the mountains of weeks worth of paperwork tumbling out of his desk drawers. He would hardly issue any orders that day, get up to get his own coffee, and be almost _nice_ to all of them, one year even asking them "So, how are things going for all of you?" The whole time, the enormous pile of Valentine's would sit on his desk, almost completely unnoticed by him, although now and again, they'd watch his hands stray over to the pile, unaided by his eyes, and grab a chocolate or sweet. He would never read the letters, so much as look at any of them. It seemed that a big, gloating smile would be much less cruel.

On Valentine's Day, they practically felt they could _kill_ him.

They did have one weapon, which seemed tiny and harmless to Roy, but it kept them from going crazy;

Lt. Riza Hawkeye.

Riza would never act any differently then she normally did on Valentine's Day. And, like Roy, she would completely ignore all the love letters, and gifts, and random gifts who would burst into the office in order to hand Mustang a token of their affection. But the fact that there was at least one woman in the universe who didn't constantly fawn over Roy made them feel like they could laugh.

And so, once again, they prepared themselves for another day of torture.

Falman, Breda, and Fury all sat in the office and braced themselves. Havoc reached into his pocket and took out twice as many cigarettes as usual. Riza flipped through paperwork, looking completely calm.

They could hear Roy coming long before the saw him. Havoc had to get up and slam the office window shut, but it only muffled the squeals of the many undoubtedly cute and attractive girls following Roy and showering him with gifts.

A few minutes passed as Breda anxiously tapped his pen, Havoc gnawed on the end of his cigarette, and Fury bit his nails. And suddenly, all too soon, the colonel burst into the room, and a carpet of envelopes and roses fell to floor as Roy descended to his desk.

They couldn't take it. While Roy began his usual Valentine's Day routine, their eyes turned to Riza, praying that she would do something.

She stood up.

Several small grins played on their faces as Riza quietly walked over and stood in front of Roy's desk.

_SHOOT HIM!_

"Sir," Riza said, in a voice that, strangely, sounded awkward to the other subordinates. Roy looked up from a piece of paperwork, in which he had signed his name in several of the wrong places.

"Yes?"

Riza bit her lip. Every man in the room gazed at her curiously. What was making her act so...so...nervous?

"I was happy to notice that, yesterday, I only had to remind you three times to begin your paperwork. And it seems today you've begun without any reminders at all."

Roy gave her a blank stare.

Riza's began to reach for her waist. Havoc, unable to help himself, smiled widely at Fury, and raised his eyebrows.

_She's getting her gun!_

But instead, her hand fell into her pocket, and began to pull something out.

The four other subordinates leaned forward a bit, nudging one another out of the way a bit so they could see.

It was an envelope.

All their jaws fell open into helpless gapes as Riza dropped it right in front of Roy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sir."

With that, she turned around, and went back to her seat to resume her work.

The men watched as Roy stared at the envelope for a couple seconds, obviously unable of what to make of it. Suddenly, he picked it up, tore it open, and dropped it's contents onto his desk - a folded up piece of paper and five small pieces of chocolate.

_What could this mean!_

Roy's picked up the piece of paper, unfolded, and took several, long minutes reading it over. Finally, his gaze turned over to his male subordinates, who stared back at him with utmost shock.

He looked back at them, completely expressionless for several moments. Then slowly, the corners of his mouth turned up into a defiant smirk.

And he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

----------------------------------------

Sorry XD This is my first fic ever, and I know it's awful. Writing is NOT on of my strong points, so I hope people will help me out and criticize this a bit. Happy late Valentine's Day!


End file.
